


E o ideal, que aofoga-se na lama

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Hearing Voices, Season/Series 05, Self-Hatred
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Odiava si mesmo, porque o rapaz que o olhava no espelho todas as manhãs não era o pequeno Sammy, mas só um homem sem nome, o peão num jogo que estava a ir demasiado além. odiava si mesmo, porque o rapaz que o olhava no espelho todas as manhãs não era o pequeno Sammy, mas só um homem sem nome, o peão num jogo que estava a ir demasiado além.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester





	E o ideal, que aofoga-se na lama

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**E o ideal, que afoga-se na lama**

_Olá, Sammy. Lembras-te de mim?_

Lembrava.

Tinha-se acordado de repente naquela noite, no momento exato que o rosto severo da rapariga se tinha adentrado na sua mente, a perturbá-la.

Anos.

Parecia outra vida, como se não fosse ele a pessoa que tinha realizado essas ações, que tinha encontrado aquelas pessoas.

Afinal, quem era ele?

_Em que te tornaste, Sammy?_

A imagem de Jessica fundia-se com a de Dean, numa espécie de dança infernal de que dificilmente teria podido sair.

Não o podia fazer, nem o queria.

Teria continuado naquele caminho, porque pela primeira vez na sua existência sentia de ter as rédeas de algo, mesmo ainda não pudesse captar as reais implicações.

A pureza e a candura de Jessica desapareciam, confundiam-se com a luz que estava por sempre negada pele, e no seu lugar apareciam as chamas e paixão dum demónio. O _seu_ demónio.

O seu demónio, cujo sangue se tinha misturado com o seu, em veias que pulsavam porque pediam mais.

_Eu sei que queres mais, Sammy._

Dizia-o a assobiar, como uma voz que chegava do interior, que tornava impossível recusar-se. No entanto, mesmo que ele teria gostado poder culpar ela da sua situação, tinha de admitir que a dependência tinha entre-tecido enredos numa alma débil, instável. E Ruby tinha feito o resto, a tornar-se portadora do néctar tão indispensável e tão cruelmente venenoso.

_Tens de livrar-te disso, Sammy._

Ainda Bobby, tão pouco inclinado à compaixão, olhava-o como se fosse destroços, como se nele não ficasse nada humano.

Odiava-os, todos.

Odiava o pensamento de Jessica, de volta pendurada ao teto, o seu sangue que gotejava na sua cara como se chovesse.

Odiava Dean, o olhar desapontado que demasiadas vezes tinha visto pintado nos olhos do seu pai, como se ele fosse destinado só a errar.

Odiava Ruby, e contudo estava atraído pela duma maneira que dificilmente teria podido explicar, como se o sangue que corria nas respetivas veias tivesse criado uma ligação inseparável, corrupta, insalubre.

E, por fim, odiava si mesmo, porque o rapaz que o olhava no espelho todas as manhãs não era o pequeno Sammy, mas só um homem sem nome, o peão num jogo que estava a ir demasiado além.

_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy._

Ouvia as suas vozes na sua cabeça, certo de ter-se tornado louco. Teria gostado de gritar, arrancar-se a pele camada após camada, dizer-lhes que ele não era Sammy, já não.

Só era Sam, um rapaz que continuava a vagar sem rumo, um alma manchada de sangue, na tentativa vã de lavá-la pelos seus pecados.

Tinha cometido erros fatais ao longo da sua deplorável vida, e aqueles erros não lhe tinham ensinado nada.

Estava marcado por um destino que podia ser combatido, se tivesse sido bastante forte para fazê-lo, se tivesse tido a vontade.

Mas continuava a perseguir a esperança que o que estava a fazer relevasse-se a coisa certa, a esperança que um dia ia deixar ser visto como Sammy, que todos iam perceber que dentro dele havia um fogo que queimava incessantemente, que o fazia sentir desconfortável na sua mesma pele.

Sam Winchester não era intacto, havia muito tempo. Muitas infinitesimais partes dele viajavam nos olhos dos que o olhavam, a compor um quebra-cabeça ao qual sempre faltavam demasiados pedaços, pedaços que ele tinha abandonado ao longo do seu caminho.

Não havia nada mais ao seu redor.

Só o vermelho do sangue e o negro duma noite que durava desde toda a vida.

Sem saída, sem a força para continuar a lutar.

Sem o pequeno Sammy, que o abandonava inexoravelmente, no cemitério de todas as coisas que tinha sacrificado.

Com ele, como esse rapaz no espelho, só havia Sam, junto à sua sede insaciável duma vida diferente.


End file.
